


Together

by lucystoll



Series: Daily Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic, Self-Sacrifice, Unreliable Narrator, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystoll/pseuds/lucystoll
Summary: In the future, tales would be told of two spirits who walked in the eastern forest. They weren’t malevolent, and if you listened they’d tell you the story of a prince and a guard who was more than he seemed.Prince Roman is waiting for his love to return to him, he has been waiting too long.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Daily Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This has some heavy content and possible triggers! Please make sure you are comfortable with the list before reading further:  
> -Suicide  
> -Gore  
> -Violence  
> -Gaslighting (possibly I'm not sure if it qualifies but figured I might as well just in case)

Roman glanced out the window once more. Virgil had yet to return. The prince held his face in his hands as he thought about every mistake he had made and silently added  _ telling father how wonderful a guard Virgil could be _ . If Roman had just kept his mouth shut, none of this would be happening. Virgil wouldn’t be trapped in enemy territory. Virgil could have been safe at his home if Roman had just not gotten involved.

But how could Roman just stay out of it? Virgil had challenged him to a sword fight and  _ won _ . Of course, technically he hadn’t since Roman was still alive but he had backed off not wanting to actually kill the prince. Roman still called it a loss on his part. 

He had immediately gone to his father to tell him about the citizen who had won against him. The king hadn’t been happy that a citizen felt it ok to challenge royalty but saw opportunity in the young boy.

Which was amazing for Virgil. Virgil, a simple citizen, son of a baker, had been invited to join the royal guard, by the king himself. 

Virgil had served for five years before seeing bloodshed.

Roman glanced down at the promise ring Virgil had given him. “Can’t keep your promise if you’re dead,” he grumbled. He spun it slowly. It wasn’t an extravagant ring, just a simple silver band. It still meant the world to Roman.

Virgil’s specialty was stealth. Which was very useful when Roman and him would sneak around the castle or town. When the two wanted to be alone together.

More often than not, Virgil was sent on scouting missions. Nothing too dangerous. At least, not usually. 

Virgil had been sent on one such mission a month ago. He had yet to return.

The king had sent out another soldier to find out Virgil’s whereabouts only for that soldier to return severely wounded. The soldier had said he had found Virgil’s horse and nothing else before being attacked. At Roman’s insistence, the king sent three more warriors.

Roman’s eyes caught movement at the gate. It was one of the warriors. Quickly, Roman darted to the gate to catch the warrior.

When he saw the warrior, his heart stuttered. He looked worse than the first soldier had looked. “What happened? Where are the others?” He asked.

The warrior turned a sharp glare on the prince. “Dead. Like your friend,” he said gruffly.

Roman shook his head. His hand brushed over the ring on his left ring finger. “Where?”

“What?” The warrior asked.

“Where are they?” He demanded.

“Your highness,” the warrior started.

“Tell me, that’s an order.” 

“In the eastern forest, don’t go looking,” the warrior warned.

Roman didn’t listen to him and ran towards the stables to get his horse. As he went to leave, the warrior stopped him.

“At least take a sword.” He offered up his own.

Roman took it, glancing at it before taking off towards the path in the eastern forest. He didn’t pay attention to the galloping behind him. Didn’t pay mind to anything until he saw the blood in the path. The bodies of the two other warriors lied to the side. Roman hopped off the horse and held his sword at the ready.

“Face me,” he shouted. “Face the rage of a man who has lost everything.”

“Aren’t you the prince?” An almost charming voice called. A man stepped out of the shadow, scales running along the right side of his face. He looked eerily familiar.

“What does it matter?” Roman replied bitterly. He charged at the man, bringing the sword towards the man’s neck.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the forest.

A smile grew on the man’s face revealing fangs. “It doesn’t, you’re still just a man.” He chuckled. “Now, this just won’t do.” He removed a hand from the hilt and backhanded the air.

Roman was thrown backward. 

The man nodded toward the horse and the animal turned around.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked.

The man laughed. “Your execution.” He waved a hand and earth spun up from the ground forming into a large snake. Slowly the brown of the dirt turned into brighter colors. The eyes glowed, the fangs easily the size of Roman’s head. 

The wind that had formed the creature died down. 

“Attack him,” the man said. 

Roman gripped his sword and tried to swing at the snake. The sword broke against the scales.

“Stop!” A voice called. And the snake did. A purple shield appeared around Roman. 

“Virgil, what a  _ wonderful _ surprise, I just  _ love _ it when you disobey me.”

“Declan, don’t do this,” Virgil begged.

“You want the royalty gone just as much as me.” Declan’s eyes widened. “Something changed. Did you actually fall for the prince?”

Virgil stepped back. 

“You did. Oh, that’s just too precious.” The snake turned back to earth and disappeared. “Do you think I’ll spare him just because you like him?”

Virgil stepped in front of Roman. “Kill me first, Declan.” His hands were at his side, no weapon in sight.

“Gladly.” Declan moved with his sword elegantly. Aiming straight for Virgil. In Virgil’s hands formed a purple sword and shield both glowing. Virgil fought against Declan as the forcefield around Roman disintegrated. Roman held the broken sword as he charged toward Declan. 

Red.

That’s all Roman could see as the pain of being stabbed took over every sense he had. All he could think of was the excruciating pain.

“Roman!” Virgil shouted through a choked sob, he dropped his weapons and hovered over the dying prince. “Please, please, no, fuck.” 

Slowly, Roman’s wound healed as a purple glow surrounded the guard and the prince. Virgil collapsed on top of Roman. The prince sat up, carefully moving Virgil. When he had turned the guard around he saw a large stab wound in the place Roman had been stabbed. 

Virgil had taken his injury. 

Virgil was dead.

Roman glared at Declan. “Kill me,” he ordered. “Kill me so I can be with him!” He carefully moved Virgil off of him and onto the ground. “Fucking do it already!”

Declan looked at Virgil’s corpse and back at Roman. “You would really give away his sacrifice like that?” He stalked towards Roman. “He loved you, and you’re just going to throw away his gift?”

“What do you care now?” Roman asked. “You wanted me dead, now here I stand. I won’t fight this.”

“He was my brother! And he chose you, which means he trusted you.” Declan didn’t notice as a tear slipped out of his eye. “And that means I have to trust you.”

“Then kill me!” Roman cried. “I don’t want to live without him.”

“Well, neither do I, have you thought about that?”

“You killed him,” Roman argued.

Declan shook his head. “No, you did.”

Roman grabbed Virgil’s dagger. “Then I shall end mine too.” He held Virgil’s hand, kissing it one last time before plunging the dagger into his chest.

> _ In the future, tales would be told of two spirits who walked in the eastern forest. They weren’t malevolent, and if you listened they’d tell you the story of a prince and a guard who was more than he seemed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was day one of my self given challenge of writing everyday, my goal for each daily fic being 500 words.  
> If you liked it, leave a comment, or visit my Tumblr (@Luci-the-Android), that is also where I am accepting prompts for these daily fics.  
> (This story [or the ending at least] is inspired by the poem "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes-There is also a song version by Loreena Mckennitt)


End file.
